Mammals are colonized by microbes in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, on the skin, and in other epithelial and tissue niches such as the oral cavity, eye surface and vagina. The gastrointestinal tract harbors an abundant and diverse microbial community. It is a complex system, providing an environment or niche for a community of many different species or organisms, including diverse strains of bacteria. Hundreds of different species may form a commensal community in the GI tract in a healthy person, and this complement of organisms evolves from the time of birth to ultimately form a functionally mature microbial population by about 3 years of age. Interactions between microbial strains in these populations and between microbes and the host, e.g. the host immune system, shape the community structure, with availability of and competition for resources affecting the distribution of microbes. Such resources may be food, location and the availability of space to grow or a physical structure to which the microbe may attach. For example, host diet is involved in shaping the GI tract flora.
A healthy microbiota provides the host with multiple benefits, including colonization resistance to a broad spectrum of pathogens, essential nutrient biosynthesis and absorption, and immune stimulation that maintains a healthy gut epithelium and an appropriately controlled systemic immunity. In settings of ‘dysbiosis’ or disrupted symbiosis, microbiota functions can be lost or deranged, resulting in increased susceptibility to pathogens, altered metabolic profiles, or induction of proinflammatory signals that can result in local or systemic inflammation or autoimmunity. Thus, the intestinal microbiota plays a significant role in the pathogenesis of many diseases and disorders, including a variety of pathogenic infections of the gut. For instance, subjects become more susceptible to pathogenic infections when the normal intestinal microbiota has been disturbed due to use of broad-spectrum antibiotics. Many of these diseases and disorders are chronic conditions that significantly decrease a subject's quality of life and can be ultimately fatal.
Manufacturers of probiotics have asserted that their preparations of bacteria promote mammalian health by preserving the natural microflora in the GI tract and reinforcing the normal controls on aberrant immune responses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,601. Probiotics, however, have been limited to a very narrow group of genera and a correspondingly limited number of species; as such, they do not adequately replace the missing natural microflora of the GI tract in many situations.
Thus practitioners have a need for a method of populating a subject's gastrointestinal tract with a diverse and useful selection of microbiota in order to alter a dysbiosis.
Therefore, in response to the need for durable, efficient, and effective compositions and methods for treatment of GI diseases by way of restoring or enhancing microbiota functions, we address these and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing compositions and methods for treating subjects.